Zombie Strippers
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 94 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Zombie Strippers is an American horror/comedy film directed by Jay Lee. It premiered at the Glasgow Film Festival on February 23rd, 2008. The film stars horror icon Robert Englund and adult film super-star Jenna Jameson in a comedy about a strip club that gets infested with a zombie plague. Unlike traditional zombies however, stripper zombies become more alluring when they are dead, and club owner Ian (Englund) banks on the dead in order to increase his profit margins. The film takes place in the year 2012 and makes a satirical jab at the political reign of American president George W. Bush who, in this alternate future, is serving his fourth consecutive term as President of the United States and is responsible for developing policies which ultimately lead to the zombie plague. Plot ]] It is the year 2012 and American President George W. Bush and Vice President Arnold Schwarzenegger are serving their fourth terms in office. Their administration is dominated by long-standing wars in multiple locations including Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, France, Canada and Alaska. As such, troop shortage is at an all-time low and the President turns towards corporate America to find a solution. W Industries develops a toxic, transmittable chemovirus that reanimates dead tissue. At one W Industries instillation, the reanimated subjects break-out and begin rampaging throughout the building. The administrators rely upon military assistance to help them control the situation. A marine corps squad arrives at the plant. One of the leading doctors gives the unit a quick rundown on how the zombie virus operates and spreads. He points out that destruction of the medulla oblongata will destroy a zombie permanently. He also suggests that a strong electro-magnetic pulse will irrevocably destroy a zombie. The unit arms themselves with EM weapons and begins patrolling the corridors of the laboratory. They sweep every section, gunning down as many zombies as they can find. The group is victorious at clearing out the infestation, but Byrdflough is bitten during the fighting. Scared, he deserts his unit and leaves the facility. Byrdflough scrambles in a blind panic through the nearby streets until he accidentally stumbles into the Rhino strip club. He is mesmerized as a stripper named Kat dances upon the stage. While Byrdflough stares at Kat, a young woman named Jessy enters the club. She is a new dancer from Nebraska and introduces herself to the dance supervisor, Madame Blavatsky. Jessy has never done this before and needs the money to pay for her grandmother's colostomy. While Jessy acquaints herself with the staff, several more dancers go out on stage. One of them approaches Byrdflough and offers him a lap dance. He is feeling seriously ill however from the zombie bite and turns her down. Moments later, he passes out onto the floor. The club's manager, Ian, comes out and orders someone to clean the guy up and haul him away. Meanwhile, Jessy's boyfriend Davis shows up and asks her why she is doing this. Jessy doesn't like having to get up on stage, but it is the only way she can pay for her grandmother's procedure. Jessy is next in line and goes out to perform her routine. Midway through her act however, she gets cold feet and rushes back to the dressing room. Ian sends Kat to pick up the slack. Kat does another dance, but is attacked in the middle of her show by Byrdflough, who is now a full zombie. He tackles her and the two fall off the stage. Byrdflough tears out her throat and blood splatters everywhere. Ian and his underlings come out and rush to drag both Byrdflough and the dead Kat into the back. He locks Byrdflough up in a sealed room. While the staff frantically decides what to do about Kat, Kat awakens and begins shambling back towards the dressing room. Unlike male zombies, female zombies still maintain some semblance of their humanity. Kat sensuously whispers "I want to dance." and goes back out onto the stage. Blood dripping down her body, Kat performs the best act she has ever conducted in her (un)life. The audience goes nuts and Kat performs an encore. Afterward, Kat selects a man from the audience and brings him into a back parlor. She performs fellatio on the man, but being as how she's zombie, the sexual act does not yield very positive results for him. Ian and Madame Blavatsky are disgusted when they find Kat's handiwork, but Ian also sees dollar signs in front of his eyes. In the dressing room, a Goth stripper named Lilith approaches Kat. She has always envied Kat in life, and envies her even more now that she is dead. Kat bites her on the shoulder, spreading the infection and giving Lilith exactly what she always wanted. Feeling rejuvenated, Lilith goes out onto the dance floor and performs her routine. As before, the crowd goes nuts. Jeannie is the next one to dance, but this time, the crowd has no interest in her. They only want to watch the dead. Meanwhile, Lilith takes a guest into the back parlor. She tears his face in half and eats his tongue. The man turns into a zombie and tries to eat Paco, the janitor. Ian and the others pull him off and lock him up in the same room with Zombie Byrdflough. Jessy goes outside where she finds Davis waiting in the bushes. She tells him that he needs to go home and lock his door, because there are some really strange things happening at the club. A short distance away, the leader of the Z-Squad watches them with great interest. Jessy goes back inside the club where she finds several dancers on stage at once. The drunken patrons are screaming and throwing money and having a really good time. Three of the dancers take three revelers into the back where they feast upon them. As before, the three men are thrown into a cage before they can convert into full zombies. A stripper named Berange grows weary of the entire affair. She goes to Ian and complains about the zombie infestation. Ian sees nothing wrong and reminds Berange about how much money they are making. She tells him that this he is wrong and that this is evil. Jeannie begins to grow jealous because everybody wants zombie strippers now and not the normal, live ones. She goes down into the cages and finds Byrdflough. She beckons to him, begging him to bite her. Moments later, Jeannie emerges as a zombie. She goes out onto the dance floor and challenges Kat to a dance off. The two spin around the stripper pole, hissing at one another, but things turn even uglier when Jeannie tears a patron's arm out of its socket and uses it as a club against Kat. Kat picks up another guest and throws him at Jeannie. She misses and the man splatters against the wall. The fight becomes even more bizarre when Kat begins firing first ping pong balls then billiards balls out of her vagina at Jeanne. Meanwhile, the zombie men locked up in the cages break free and begin storming the dressing room and the stage. Ian and the other human staff members of the club take refuge in a storeroom and try to come up with a plan. Ian provides them all with weapons from his own private arsenal (admittedly, he doesn't know how to use any of them) and they storm the rest of the club. Paco makes a stand and dresses in a sombrero and outer Mexican accoutrements and storms a room full of zombies. He is swallowed up by the horde and utterly consumed. The zombies then burst into the dressing room and attack Madame Blavatski. After tearing out her throat, a zombie stripper then attacks the club D.J. tearing the top of his scalp away from his head. The rest of Z-Squad finally arrive and begin clearing the zombies out of the club. They try to get Ian to help them, but he is too cowardly and prefers to stay in his office. One of the soldiers goes out to stage where Jeannie finally gets the upper hand on Kat. He stabs Kat through the back of the head, then slices the top half of her head off. The leader of Z-Squad comes in and takes Jeannie out. A blonde-haired soldier cuts a zombie stripper down to pieces with her machine gun. Lilith and Sox corner Ian in the dressing room. They push him down to the ground and force him to endure a zombie "face dance". When he finally emerges from the experience, he has strange, putrid slime all over his face. He wanders into the other room and begs one of the Z-Squad soldiers to shoot him. She does, but her weapon fires only a net, which ensnares him. They take him away for further tests. As the military unit continues to clean out the club they surprisingly run into Chushfield -- the administrator of W Industries. He confesses to providing them with poor intel concerning the EM weapons, and tells them that he didn't really expect them to survive. Things being what they are however, he is quite pleased with the way things turned out. He orders the soldiers back to the base. Although they feel betrayed, orders are orders, and the members of Z-Squad fall into line and exit. Alone in the room, Chushfield hears something moving in the center of the room. He leans over to investigate and something bites him. Cast Notes & Trivia * Zombie Strippers! was released to DVD and Hi-Def Blu-ray on October 28th, 2008. * Production on Zombie Strippers! began in early 2007. Principal filming concluded on May 11th, 2007. * Director Jay Lee is the brother of producer Angela Lee. * Actor Robert Englund is best known for his portrayal of wisecracking dream demon Freddy Krueger in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. * Actress Roxy Saint, who plays the role of Lilith, wrote and performed several songs from the soundtrack including "Bad Guy", "Don't Kill the Star" and "Smother You". Taglines They'll Swallow Your Soul, Anything Else Will Cost You. They'll dance for a fee, but devour you for free. Live Dead Nudes See also External Links * * * Zombie Strippers! at Wikipedia * * * References Category:2008 films Category:Films with plot summaries Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Stage 6 Films Category:Scream HQ Category:Horror Film List